spirit_riding_free_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
"Lucky and the New Frontier"
"Lucky and the New Frontier", Parts 1 and 2 are the fifty-first and fifty-second episodes of ''Spirit Riding Free'', and the concluding episodes of the show's eighth season. Plot synopses The PALs go on a city adventure with Aunt Cora. They prepare for their school interviews with Headmaster Madame Gummery. Spirit is not a big fan of city life and Lucky ends up with a LOT of explaining to do. Lucky prepares to leave Miradero for boarding school, but is heartbroken when she realizes she's going to have to leave Spirit behind. Plots Part 1 The episode begins when the PALs meet Aunt Cora and Maricela at the train station. They are planning to see the headmaster of Tides Run for interviews in the city. Aunt Cora tells them to make a good first impression. While Aunt Cora and Maricela get onto the train, the PALs take their horses over to the city. When the PALs arrive at the city, they find the streets too be very crowded. When they arrive at the hotel entrance, Spirit eats and apple from one of the street vendors. Angry, the street vendor reprimands Lucky, and she pays him. He tried to reprimand her some more, but Spirit defends her. In the end, there is a mess, including a woman in a fur coat falling into the mud. She is revealed to be Headmaster Madame Gummery. Worried she made a bad impression, Lucky heads into the hotel with the others. The first thing Aunt Cora asks of Lucky is to take a bath before going downstairs for tea time with all the other hotel guests. After the bath, Lucky and her friends enter the hotel's restaurant. Lucky finds Gummery there, and tries to act calm. But when Gummery nearly chokes on a bug, Lucky accidentally makes another mess in the hotel room. After writing an apology letter to Gummery, Lucky has the bellboy deliver it, but realizes she gave him the wrong paper. So Lucky sneaks into Gummery's hotel room, but in the end, Gummery discovers her. Lucky explains why she had to intrude, but Madame Gummery is still not pleased. Afraid that she won't be accepted into the school, Lucky decides to go on a ride with Spirit. Spirit meanwhile is having a tough time. The streets were crowded, so he couldn't run around anywhere. He spots a man whipping a horse, and destroys the whip. Furious, the man threatens to alert the city sheriff. When Lucky comes across Spirit, she tells him about the misfortune she went through. They go on a short slow ride, and then Lucky arrives back at the hotel for her interview. When Lucky arrives on time, she hears from Headmaster Madame Gummery that Pru, Abigail, and Maricela told her about all sorts of positive things. And after hearing all other those things, Gummery choses to accept Lucky into her school. Lucky is so happy, she screams. Meanwhile, the other PALMs are spying on Lucky. One of them falls on top of a man hoisting a piano up to a hotel room, and the piano crashes on the concrete ground. While they get rebuked by the man, Lucky exits the hotel, and finds Spirit missing. Meanwhile, Spirit is hopelessly lost in the middle of the city. Part 2 Spirit is running loose in the city. Lucky asks a man where Spirit went and starts running in his direction. She hops onto Chica Linda and holds on tight to Pru and Abigail and Boomerang follow, while Maricela stays at the hotel. Meanwhile, Spirit gets cornered by several men, including the city sheriff. Lucky and the girls and horses arrive and save Spirit and escape. On the way back, Lucky is concerned if Spirit would want to go to boarding school with her or not, after the tough time he had back in the city. When they arrive back to the barn, Snips starts claiming the space to be his while Lucky and her friends are to be gone. Lucky starts practicing with Spirit to manage city life. Then, the PALs head over to Mr. Winthdrop's ice cream shop, and he tells them that once they head off to the city, this town wound't be the same again, before crying. On the next day, Lucky hears from her dad that it is mandatory for all horses at Tides Run to wear horseshoes. So Lucky takes Spirit over so Turo can nail the shoes on. But in the end, Spirit doesn't want nails going trough his hooves, so Lucky takes off with him over to the herd. Once they stop to rest on the top of a cliff, Lucky tells Spirit that she can't stay with him anymore, before walking off. Once Lucky heads back to the house, her dad checks on her to see how she's doing. The next day, everyone gathers at the train station to say goodbye to the PALMs. This includes Jim, Kate, Cora, Polly, Al, Fannie, Snips, Turo, and Señor Carrots. Snips tries to get Abigail to take her, while Al his crying tears of joy over Pru, and Maricela talks to Turo. But before getting onto the train, she kisses him. Lucky says goodbye to her new family, before following the others onto the train. Once they get on the moving train, it moves along the frontier. Lucky remembers all the moments with Spirit she had. Just then, she hears the whistle going off, indicating that something exciting is going on. So she goes to the back of the train, where she finds Spirit running after her. Happy to see her old friend, she tries to reach forward toward him, but can't. So she jumps off the train, and lands on his back. Then, they head back to Miradero. When they arrive, they find Jim and Kate--who are already missing Lucky--at the front of the house. Happy to see her, they ask why did she come back. Lucky says that Miradero and Spirit mean a lot to her. Just then, Pru and Abigail arrive, saying that they weren't going to have Lucky go off on her own. Lucky thanks them, but also sees Maricela on her bike following them. Maricela says that she wasn't going to leave her either, and the PALs lived happily ever after. Notes and trivia * Antonio is one of the people spotted in the city. Category:Episodes